ESTRANHOS DESEJOS
by Carlos Bert Silva
Summary: SERIA APENAS LUXÚRIA O QUE UNIA AQUELES JOVENS? OU HAVERIA ALGUMA ESTRANHA FORMA DE AMOR? ATENÇÃO: SLASH DM/HP E FEMSLASH GW/HG. ALÉM DE TRIOS E OUTROS. E SEXO, MAS COM ENREDO!


AVISO: ESSA HISTÓRIA CONTÉM ALGUMAS CENAS QUE EU SEI QUE SUA AVÓ, A MENOS QUE FOSSE UMA SENHORA MUITO LEGAL, NÃO APROVARIA. PORTANTO, ESTEJA AVISADO QUE A HISTÓRIA CONTÉM CENAS DE PESSOAS DO MESMO SEXO FAZENDO SEXO E TAMBÉM TRIOS. SE VOCÊ NÃO APROVA, NÃO LEIA. COMO VOCÊ SABE, HARRY POTTER E CIA. NÃO ME PERTENCEM, ETC ETC.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ENCONTROS

A morena entrou timidamente no confortável apartamento na área trouxa da cidade. Sabia que a ruiva esperava por ela. Fazia quase dois anos que não se viam.

A ruiva era uma das mais famosas jogadoras de quadribol da Europa, enquanto a morena se destacava como a mais jovem integrante do Departamento de Ligação entre as Criaturas Mágicas da Federação Internacional dos Bruxos, cuja ação tinha colaborado desde o final da última guerra para melhoria do tratamento de elfos domésticos e por uma relação mais civilizada entre magos e os demais seres mágicos.

Elas haviam iniciado essa relação na adolescência quase por acaso. A ruiva era a mestra, a morena a sua submissa. Quando a ruiva soube que ambas estariam na cidade ao mesmo tempo, mandou um recado curto através da sua coruja exigindo o encontro, apenas fornecendo o novo endereço. E o horário em que receberia a sua "querida".

No meio da sala confortável a morena parou indecisa. O aposento estava escuro, mas uma voz conhecida disse suavemente "Lumus" e uma pequena luz revelou a ruiva sentada numa grande poltrona de espaldar alto. À exceção de um par de botas que passava dos seus joelhos e subia até o meio das suas coxas esguias, ela não usava mais nada. Estava mais bonita e esbelta do que da última vez em que ambas encontraram-se.

A ruiva levantou-se da poltrona, andou três passos em direção à morena e a varreu em seus braços. Braços fortes de atleta. A morena quase chegou a sentir dor no aperto. Sua boca foi tomada por um dos beijos famintos e urgentes que ela sabia que apenas a sua mestra poderia lhe dar. Quando a sua boca foi penetrada pela língua da ruiva, todo o seu corpo oscilou. Suas pernas ficaram bambas, seus mamilos se eriçaram, seu clitóris passou a pulsar e seu sexo inundou-se. Felizmente os braços fortes da sua mestra a mantiveram em pé.

A ruiva passou a acariciá-la em todos os lugares possíveis e a pressão contra o corpo nu quase levou a morena ao orgasmo.

- Senti a sua falta, querida – disse finalmente a ruiva numa voz rouca e sensual, que era capaz de estremecer a morena deixar os seus mamilos doloridos de tão eriçados.

- Eu também, mestra – respondeu a morena, trêmula de desejo.

Suas vestes elegantes de bruxas foram abertas insolentemente pela ruiva, que puxou a morena ainda mais perto do seu corpo nu e a beijou de maneira faminta novamente. A morena conseguia apenas gemer se entregar aos carinhos loucos de sua mestra.

- Oh, você não está totalmente nua... – sussurrou a ruiva – Você sabe, querida, vou ter que puni-la.

O acordo firmado anos antes era de que a morena sempre se apresentaria à sua mestra nua sob as vestes.

- Sim, mestra – ofegou de volta a morena, que naquele momento sentiu os dedos delicados, mas bastantes fortes de sua mestra, dentro de sua calcinha, acariciando sua intimidade úmida.

- Vamos, querida, tire isso...

- Sim, mestra – respondeu obedientemente a morena, retirando a peça íntima branca que usava, ficando totalmente nua e entregue à sua mestra.

A ruiva sentou-se de novo na poltrona de espaldar alto, quase arrastando consigo a morena, que se deitou obediente no seu colo. A ruiva lhe deu uma nova seção de beijos, mas a morena sabia que a sua punição não tardaria. Na verdade a morena ansiava pela punição.

- Você sabe... – sussurrou a ruiva – Você tem que estar nua para a sua mestra.

Uma varinha de repente estava na mão da ruiva, que apontou de maneira displicente para o seio direito da morena. O corpo dela arqueou de dor. Uma pequena garra segurava o mamilo, espremendo-o e eriçando-o mais ainda. Largando a varinha, a ruiva colocou a mão entre as pernas da morena, dois dedos escorregando através seu sexo molhado.

A morena fechou as pernas em torno daquela mão que tanto amava. A sua excitação superando em muito a dor, ou a dor só aumentando a sua excitação.

- Você sempre me deixa ligada, querida – sussurrou novamente a ruiva.

A morena ofegava e gemia no seu colo. Uma lágrima de dor escorreu de um dos seus olhos.

- Você quer que a sua mestra faça você gozar? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Sim, mestra... – gemeu a morena.

- De quem é a sua boceta? – perguntou a ruiva, agora esfregando o clitóris inchado da sua "querida" e penetrando profundamente o seu sexo.

- Sua, mestra! – quase gritou a morena, devastada por um dos mais violentos orgasmos da sua jovem vida.

Depois, quando ela parou de ofegar, ainda no colo da sua mestra, agarrada à essa como se fosse a sua tábua de salvação, a morena sentiu lábios macios no seu ouvido e a ordem irrecusável:

- Chegou a hora de você retribuir, querida.

Obediente, a morena ajoelhou-se aos pés da ruiva. Essa tirou calmamente as botas longas que calçava e esticou as pernas esguias para a morena. A sua submissa começou a lamber de maneira amorosa, quase reverente, os pés de sua mestra. Primeiro cada um dos dedos de cada um dos pés, depois a parte superior de cada uma das suas coxas.

Naquele momento a ruiva apanhou uma varinha e conjurou um grande espelho do outro lado da sala. A imagem refletida da morena de quatro, com o seu belo traseiro empinado, dando-lhe prazer de maneira obediente e amorosa quase arrastou a ruiva ao êxtase. Inconscientemente ela começou a acariciar o próprio clitóris enquanto a morena beijava e lambia suas pernas. Muito perto do êxtase, afastou os lábios macios de sua submissa e lhe estendeu os dedos os quais havia usado paro o autoprazer. A morena lambeu-os com o mesmo entusiasmo e reverência usados nos membros inferiores e teve sua cabeça puxada com certa agressividade novamente até as coxas firmes de sua mestra, que voltou a usar os dedos, agora úmidos da saliva da morena, em seu próprio sexo.

- Oh, querida! – ofegou a ruiva – Eu vou gozar! OHHHHHHHHHH!

Maravilhada, a morena sentiu o seu corpo envolvido por sua mestra, que rolou no chão junto com ela e a manteve num abraço possessivo, sendo beijada com paixão, os braços e pernas fortes da mestra enlaçando a sua "querida", segurando-a sobre o eu corpo até que os espasmos do gozo cessassem, sentindo na boca da morena o gosto do seu próprio delírio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O loiro foi beijado como nunca havia sido antes. Cada vez como o moreno era única. Anos antes, se dissessem ao loiro que ele seria totalmente dependente e submisso ao moreno de olhos verdes, ele diria que era loucura. Ele riria do louco que ousasse pronunciar tal disparate.

Mas naquele momento ele não conseguiria pensar em outro lugar no mundo melhor do que aquele. Na cama do moreno, submetendo-se aos seus caprichos mais loucos

XXXX

**UM ANO ATRÁS**

_A fama de grande amante que o moreno possuía o precedia em todos os lugares. Além da fama de salvador do mundo mágico, o "Escolhido", o "Eleito", o "Garoto que sobreviveu", que seria suficiente para arrastar para a sua cama homens e mulheres, a fama de "Deus do sexo" espalhou-se pelo mundo mágico como um rastilho de pólvora._

_ Loraine Stanton, uma das poucas garotas que não o desprezavam no Departamento de Comércio Internacional, onde trabalhava, e adorava contar façanhas de sua vida sexual ao loiro, disse certa vez, numa pausa para o lanche quando ambos estavam sós após terem ficado até mais tarde no departamento:_

_ - Ele é capaz de transar por horas a fio!_

_ - Sério? – disse o loiro fingindo-se entediado, tentando disfarçar o seu interesse e a sua crescente excitação com a conversa._

_ - Humm... Draquinho, baby, não finja que você não está interessado – caçoou a garota – Eu já vi os seus olhares na direção do moreno gostosinho._

_ - Eu... – tentou negar o loiro._

_ - Não precisa se justificar, querido – cortou-o a colega de trabalho – Com aqueles jeans apertados que ele sempre usa, mostrando todo o seu dote e com aquele traseiro, ninguém está imune ao "Escolhido"!_

_ - Eu e ele costumávamos nos odiar na época da escola – o jovem explicou._

_ - E eu não sei? Eu era da Lufa-Lufa, lembra? E, fala a verdade, baby, por trás daquela hostilidade não havia um certo tesão recalcado?_

_ O loiro nada respondeu, abaixando os olhos de maneira tímida. Aquela garota era mais esperta do que ele gostaria de admitir. _

_ Na verdade, desde o final da guerra, na qual o loiro atuara durante algum tempo como espião para a Ordem da Fênix, a sua relação como o "Escolhido" era distante, mas educada. O moreno inclusive dera o seu aval para o emprego razoavelmente bem remunerado que ele ocupava naquele momento. _

_ Com parte dos bens da família confiscados pelo governo bruxo, precisava muito daquele salário para sobreviver. Era imensamente agradecido ao Escolhido por usar a sua influência de salvador do mundo mágico para abrir as portas do Ministério da Magia do Reino Unido para ele, a quem muitos acusavam ainda de ter as mesmas crenças extremistas do seu pai._

XXXXXXXXXXX

- Oh, Merlin! – o loiro ofegou.

Os movimentos do moreno dentro dele o levavam à loucura. Seu pênis avantajado pressionando sua próstata. Seus beijos suaves na sua face. Suas mãos apertando seus mamilos. Provocando-o.

- Você quer que eu continue? – perguntou o moreno, interrompendo seus movimentos, sussurrando no ouvido do loiro, arrepiando-o.

- Sim... Por favor!

- Você vai ter que implorar...

- Por favor! – disse suavemente o loiro, tendo o lóbulo da sua orelha mordido pelo moreno suavemente.

- Você me ama?

- Sim! Oh, Merlin! Sim!

- Eu acho que você só ama... Isso! – quase gritou o moreno, acelerando novamente seus movimentos.

O loiro gritou e gozou apenas com a fricção do seu sexo no lençol. O moreno ainda se movimentava dentro dele, apertando mais ainda seu corpo e os dedos torcendo seus mamilos, realmente machucando-o.

- Você gosta que eu te machuque?

- Sim! – o loiro respondeu, ainda trêmulo do orgasmo.

- Você quer que eu goze dento de você?

- Por favor! – loiro implorou, sendo atendido pelo seu amante.

Depois, suados, o loiro entre os braços dominadores do moreno, fitou aqueles olhos verdes quase indecifráveis, cujo dono tinha sobre ele um controle absoluto.

- Eu sei que você tem outros, mas, por favor... Não me deixe.

O moreno o beijou de maneira apaixonada. O loiro sabia que ele beijava daquele jeito todos os seus amantes, homens e mulheres, que depois se arrastavam atrás dele, implorando por mais. Dispostos a dar a vida por momentos como aquele. Que sua magia sexual era capaz de enlouquecer as pessoas.

Contudo, o loiro entregou-se ao beijo como se ele fosse o seu único amante. O moreno apenas disse, abraçando-o:

- Eu não vou a lugar algum. Ainda estarei aqui de manhã quando você acordar.

- Obrigado – agradeceu sinceramente o loiro antes de dormir em paz.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mais uma história de minha autoria. Eu gostaria de continuá-la, mas espero alguns reviews!


End file.
